


Wait for me to get home

by Luna_sharp618



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: An angsty ending, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wake up snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: In your final moments they say you see your life flashes before your eyes, but for Stephen he only sees one moment in time.





	Wait for me to get home

Sunlight. He remembers the sunlight beam resting across his eyes from where it peaked through the blinds as he slept. He remembers the warmth of the sun’s kiss upon his face, waking him to start the day. He most definitely remembers the muffled sound Everett made in his arms as he also woke from the deep slumber. His husband’s silvery hair was soft and disheveled against the cotton pillow. He looked angelic. The tips of his hair were glinting golden with the sunlight and his sleepy blue eyes were a vision of ethereal divinity. 

Oh how beautiful he looked, gazing languidly up at Stephen with his sapphire eyes, encircled in his loving embrace. They were safe here in this bubble. In the nest they had created here, time had a way of stopping. It was a feeling that, against all reason, was completely unknown to him. This pause in time took his breath away, like he was drowning in a tide that never flowed but never stopped moving. He was just caught in its current. Suspended gracefully in Everett’s embrace, being crushed and being free at the same time. It was unlike anything he’d ever known. 

He is in love. 

He remembers Everett’s gentle smile as he finally stretched, pulling Stephen from his thoughts. 

“Good morning” Everett whispered into the quiet of the room his hand reached up to tuck a grey strand of Stephens hair away. Even with his confident knowledge of all in the cosmos, the sorcerer will forever be baffled by Everett’s love of his greying hair. They are one of few ugly remnants of a time long since past. 

A hand squeezing his own brought him back from the dark recesses of his thoughts. 

“I said, good morning” Everett chuckled as he brought Stephen’s hand up to his lips, carefully pressing a light kiss to each scarred knuckle. 

Stephen can’t help but smile like a love sick teen. 

“Good morning” Stephen whispered in response, his eyes crinkling with happiness. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I had a dream where we spent the entire day in bed” Everett grinned as he inched closer to Stephen. His arm reaching out to wrap around the sorcerer’s waist. “Completely alone” his face nudged under Stephen’s jaw. “Uninterrupted”

Stephen felt a small kiss placed against his neck as Everett’s hand began to roam from waist to hip to thigh. 

“How did this dream end?” Stephen asked cheekily in an attempt to wind Everett up. It is his favourite part of foreplay with Everett, to wind him up before gently tipping him over the edge. To enjoy the rapid free fall as they roll around in the sheets. Or the couch cushions. Or the shower. 

“A bit of morning delight” the directness in Everett’s tone was crystal clear. The wandering hand on his arse was a good hint to what Everett wanted as well but he was too busy being brought into a searing kiss to contemplate that aspect. Everett’s hand had somehow made its way into Stephen’s hair and was guiding Stephen’s mouth to his own. 

Everett had such soft lips. It was a feature that Stephen always admired. From the first kiss he had grown fascinated with Everett’s mouth, his lips, his tongue, the taste, the texture and most importantly the wondrous sounds he made. 

“Stop thinking so much” Everett said as he breathlessly pulled away before gently pushing Stephen to lay flat on his back. The sorcerer complied and savoured the look of victory that Everett beamed as he placed both hands on Stephen’s chest before leaning down for another kiss. 

Their lips met and Stephen let a small moan escape the back of his throat as Everett let the hands upon his chest to continue their journey across Stephen’s body. The sorcerer opened his lips in an attempt to lick into Everett’s mouth, his scarred hands moving to cup Everett’s jaw. The agent’s mouth opened against Stephen’s and groaning softly at the feel of their tongues meeting. He was in heaven. Sinking deeper and deeper into the comfort of the cushions with the solid weight of Everett straddling him, sheltering him from whatever lay beyond their secluded bubble of luxury. He could recline and kiss his lover forever. To be caught in a time loop such as this where the only suffering would be musted up hair and aching body’s would be a creation of true divinity. 

All too quickly Everett was breaking the contact to spread a number of short kisses across the large expanse of Stephen’s throat. Assuredly he took his time, applying a kiss to every inch of skin he could find. Stephen’s hands has begun their own journey to map out the feel of Everett’s body. His fingers grazing up against the skin he knew so well, counting every rib, memorising every scar and praising every muscle. Everett was slowly making his way down to Stephen’s collar bone, remembering in painstaking detail to love every part of Stephen he could access. 

“I love you” Stephen gasped out as Everett nipped playfully at the hollow of his throat, his hands sitting happily on Everett’s waist. 

The agent’s head looked up into Stephen’s hooded eyes. His hair was sticking up in a messy fashion and his lips were kiss swollen. He was perfect. The most divine picture of loveliness. Only for Stephen’s eyes. 

It was like a dream. 

Everett leaned in close to Stephen’s ear, his breath ghosting over the sharp angle of his cheek bone. The agent opened his mouth to reply to Stephen’s declaration. 

“I-“ 

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

“-Bugger” Everett raised his head away from Stephen to look over at his alarm that was beeping noisily on the bedside table. 

“You bugger? Hopefully you’ll bugger me” Stephen grinned as he watched Everett scramble to turn off the alarm. 

“Shut up” the agent snapped as he turned it off and then struggled to untangle himself from the covers and Stephen’s embrace. 

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Stephen questioned voluptuously as he snatched Everett’s wrist and pulled the agent back in his embrace. The agent gave a small squeak as he was manhandled back on to the mattress and trapped under the assault of Stephen’s kisses. 

“Stephen! I’m gunna be late” Everett groaned as he tries to push his husband away. 

“You do realise you’re married to the only time manipulator in the world” Stephen grinned as he continuesd his ravishment of Everett’s neck, treasuring the sharp intake of breath Everett gave to the slight scrape of teeth against his collar bone. 

“You can’t just manipulate time just to have a romp in the sheets” Everett weakly protested but his grin gave away his deep desire to forget all about work and roll around with Stephen to their hearts content. 

“I’ll be quick” Stephen nipped at Everett’s earlobe. 

“Don’t sell yourself so short” Everett tutted. Stephen gently slapped his thigh for the comment. “But seriously I have to go” he said, more certainty in his voice as he tried to twist away from Stephen’s wandering hands. 

Stephen gave a small pout before giving up with the puppy dog eyes trick and rolled away from Everett’s warmth. He let his eyes roam shamelessly across the expanse of Everett’s naked body as he pulled the covers back. 

“What on earth am I supposed to do with all this time alone?” Stephen whined as he settled back into the pillows. 

“You’ll just have to wait for me to get home” Everett whispered with a grin as he leaned over to kiss Stephen’s nose before removing himself from the bed. A smile spread across Stephen’s face as Everett decided to add an over exaggerated sway in his walk to the bathroom to show off his pert ass.

‘Wait for me to get home’ 

Stephen closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and thought about those words. He could feel his skin begin to fade to dust as he took in the hopeless expressions of all his fellow heroes. He couldn’t let it show how scared he was. He’d died before, millions of times. 

But to know he’d now loose he one person that ever made him feel alive, truly alive, was far worse than feeling his body fade from existence. 

‘Wait for me to get home’ he pleaded with his last thought as his remains were scattered into the wind. 

Everett would wait. Everett would wait forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate me for the angst ending, you were warned. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you have a good day, after reading this of course.


End file.
